1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a dual lamp module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for controlling a dual lamp module applied to a projection apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of science and technology, the requirements on brightness of projection apparatuses are increasingly advanced, so projection apparatuses using a single lamp cannot meet the requirements on high brightness. Accordingly, projection apparatuses using multiple lamps are developed.
In the conventional art, a projection apparatus improves its brightness in use by increasing the number of lamps, such that the projection apparatus can be applied in an open environment or in situation requiring high-brightness projection apparatuses. However, if the projection apparatus having dual lamps in use encounters the problem that one lamp is extinguished or damaged unexpectedly, the user finds the brightness of images projected by the projection apparatus is obviously insufficient.
In detail, when one lamp of the projection apparatus having dual lamps is extinguished or damaged in a sudden, the brightness of images projected by the projection is reduced by a half. Therefore, the user finds an obvious sudden reduction of the brightness of images provided by the projection apparatus, and then finds that the images projected by the projection apparatus turn into unclear in a sudden.